norske_dubberfandomcom_no-20200214-history
LazyTown (TV-serie)
Live-action / dukkeserie fra 2004-2008, produsert i Island. Gikk på TV2 Junior og Boomerang i Norge. Fra 2008 tok serien en pause i 5 år før to nye sesonger kom i 2013-2014. Dette resulterte i at mange av de originale stemmene ble bytta ut med nye. Norske stemmer Sanger Sesong 1 * Ep 1 - "Livet er en lek / Have You Ever" av Christoffer Staib og Tomine Harket * Ep 2 - "Vær Positiv / There's Always a Way" av Tomine Harket * Ep 3 - "Energy" av Tomine Harket * Ep 4 - "Hva som helst kan hende / Anything Can Happen" av Tomine Harket * Ep 5 - "Stå Opp / Wake Up" av Kim Arne Hagen * Ep 6 - "Kakebaking er ingen sak / Cooking By The Book" av Tomine Harket, Erik Skøld, Bård Steine og Kim Arne Hagen * Ep 7 - "Steg for Steg / Step by Step" av Tomine Harket og Siri Nilsen * Ep 8 - "Ingen sløver i Lazytown / No One's Lazy in LazyTown" av Tomine Harket og Christoffer Staib * Ep 9 - "Tjueganger Sangen / Twenty Times Time" av Tomine Harket og ??? * Ep 10 - "Sløv Speider / Lazy Scouts" av Simen Sand * Ep 11 - "God Stoff / Good Stuff" av Tomine Harket * Ep 12 - "Du er en sjørøver / You Are a Pirate" av Simen Sand og Tomine Harket * Ep 13 - "Skumle Skrømt / The Spooky Song" av Tomine Harket * Ep 14 - "Sammen / Teamwork" av Tomine Harket * Ep 15 - "Kom igjen / Go for It" av Tomine Harket * Ep 16 - "Min Sangen / The Mine Song" av Bård Steine * Ep 17 - "Jeg Elsker Spill / Gizmo Guy" av Kim Arne Hagen * Ep 19 - "??? / I Am a Prince" av * Ep 21 - "Spill ball / Playtime" av Tomine Harket * Ep 21 - "Forkledningens Sjef / Master of Disguise" av Simen Sand * Ep 25 - "??? / We're Dancing" av * Ep 26 - "Voff Voff Voff / Woof Woof Woof" av Simen Sand * Ep 27 - "Hemmelig / Man on a Mission" av Brit Elisabeth Haagensli * Ep 29 - "??? / I Love Christmas" av * Ep 29 - "??? / Good to Be Bad" av * Ep 34 - Rakett / Galaxy" av Tomine Harket Sesong 2 * Ep 1 - "Når vi spiller i band / When We Play in a Band" av Tomine Harket og Siri Nilsen * Ep 2 - "Trene mere / Time to Play" av Tomine Harket * Ep 3 - "??? / Clean Up" - * Ep 4 - "Nå har jeg blitt borgermester / It's Fun to Be the Mayor" av Simen Sand * Ep 5 - "Nå skal vi på lekeplassen / Playing on the Playground" av Tomine Harket * Ep 6 - "Snø, gi meg snø / Snow, Give Me Snow" av Tomine Harket * Ep 7 - "Sirkus / Time to Start the Show" av Simen Sand og Tomine Harket * Ep 8 - "Lær oss mer / I Like Learning" av Tomine Harket, Erik Skøld, Bård Steine, Kim Arne Hagen og Siri Nilsen * Ep 9 - "Farger / Colors" av Kim Arne Hagen og Tomine Harket * Ep 10 - "Leker no' nytt hver en dag / New Games Everyday" av Tomine Harket * Ep 11 - "Du skal få energi / We Got the Energy" av Tomine Harket * Ep 12 - "Så blir vi venner igjen / We Will Be Friends" av Tomine Harket * Ep 13 - "Automatisering" av Simen Sand og Tomine Harket * Ep 14 - "Den største ånden / The Greatest Genie" av ??? og Simen Sand * Ep 15 - "Nå skal jeg lese / Story Time" av Tomine Harket * Ep 16 - "Lazy-laget ruler / The Lazy Rockets" av Erik Skøld, Bård Steine og Tomine Harket * Ep 17 - "Jeg elsker dans / I Wanna Dance" av Simen Sand og Tomine Harket * Ep 18 - "Stå på / Let's Go" av Christoffer Staib [Faste sanger] * "Lazy Town Intro" av Knut Anders Sørum * "Bing Bang" av Tomine Harket Kilde Norske utgivelser (DVD) Kategori:TV-serier Kategori:Diverse